Our Last Option (RWBY)
by shotgungirl95
Summary: Beacon does not exist anymore. The grimm have token over and only 10 remain. Team RWBY and team JNPR along with Neptune and sun. It is up to them to rebuild what there once was and recreate before the monsters take a toll over them and humanity is for ever lost.


Ok before we start. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! They belong to rooster Teeth! I will be putting MY ships with this story, some probably won't be in here (because like I seriously ship everyone XD) but if you want to see a ship that is not in here and it goes with my plans I'll add it in. Anyways it will have renora, black sun, and Arkos. Again these are just my basic ships if you want like white rose or something I can make that happen. Love you all and hope you enjoy.

It was only a peaceful night, it was calm, and warm. No one new that it would end in tragedy.  
Team RWBY was up late studying working hard to decipher the problem in front of them, while JNPR were separated, Ren and Nora talking in the room, while Jaune and pyrrha were off training. Only silence lurked the halls of Beacon as thunder began to roar in the distance. That's when it all fell apart.  
Like a clash of lightning A Never More swooped into the building known as Beacon Academy sending it to the ground. 8 people soared through the air watching as their new home turn to shambles. The landed softly except for Jaune who was caught by pyrrha. They all had a difficult time processing what had just happened. Did one of the creatures of grimm destroy Beacon without ant trouble at all? They eventually snapped out of their thought and pulled out their weapons.  
"U- Uh I'm not really sure about this." Jaune protested a he hesitantly held his sword and shield low.  
"Yeeha!" Nora shouted as she sent herself flying towards the directions which screams where herd.  
"Nora..." Ren could only sigh as he followed after her.  
"Don't worry Jaune, we're here if you need any help." Pyrrha reassured as Ruby gave a confident nod agreeing to her statement, then taking of herself with the wrest of team RWBY. Not to long after Both Jaune and Pyrrha followed behind.  
The scene was gruesome, with millions of hunters and huntresses fallen in a pool of cherry red blood along with townspeople and even White Fang members. They could only look in horror as both their allies and enemies laid lifeless at their feet. Roars could be heard and they all knew what the screeches had came from.  
The grimm.  
They ran in at the exact same time their feet synced. The beowolf roared as if a call, and right after approached a death stalker. It scram menacingly towards the hunters and huntresses.  
"There's to many. We need to fall back!-" Blake tried to protest, but was not able to finish.  
"Lets do this!" Nora shouted with a sense of pleasure and a giggle as she sent herself flying towards the beasts. The beowolf surrounded Nora slowly pacing, waiting for the perfect time to strike. The next instant one attempts to pounce on top of her, but was blocked by her hammer.  
Although Nora was strong and brave you could see the struggle she had against the soulless creature. Next thing a second beowolf came from behind sending Nora to the ground. She got up slowly. A strike from behind did not hinder well on the human being nor any other creature.  
The wrest of team JNPR to a worried glance toward RWBY then shot off to support Nora and after a few hesitations Ruby and the wrest of the team shot into the hoard too.  
They fought long and hard, striking left then right but something seamed off. Whenever the grimm were low on stamina they seemed to regain and fight back even harder than before. They were all alright with only cuts and bruises except for Jaune.  
He had learned a lot from his and Pyrrha's training and he was now well skilled in swordsmanship his semblance had not been discovered yet so he could not use it when needed, he also was low on energy it would not take to not much longer until he would be considered ineligible to continue.  
They were only able to take down a Death stalker and 2 Beowolf before Jaune had been knocked out along with Ren being out of stamina, Pyrrha unable to use polarity to be untouchable, Ruby barely able to stand, Weiss stuck between fighting or passing out, and Nora on the verge of falling as well. Blake and Yang were the only ones left in decent shape, but not in the best.  
Blake boldly shot towards the creatures in attempt to take one down almost going as fast as a blink of an eye. The grimm to not flinch they only swatted her back like a pesky fly and sent her hurling towards the wall. Rending her unconscious.  
"Dammit!" Is all Yang could say as her eyes burned with red.  
"Don't be getting to mad goldy!" A familiar voice could be heard as Yang turned towards the recognizable blue haired Neptune along with Sun hanging upside down from what was left of a pole.  
"If your smart, come with us." sun had said with his cheesy smirk on his face.  
Without any second thoughts yang began to call her comrades into a retreat with the remaining conscious caring the weak. The hunters who were once strong were now falling into the weak like they once were as children and nothing could be done about it. Only cowering was made as they were all lead of what would be the small base of operations for a very, very long time.

 **Hello again! I had an error so I had to republish the whole chapter, I'm so sorry to the people who had to read with all the gibberish! I think I deleted it all but If it comes back please let me know! Love you all!**

 **-Becky**


End file.
